Not Then, Not Now, Not Ever
by alotofmillion
Summary: Blaine accidentally texts the wrong person.


Blaine accidentally texts the wrong person.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Did you want to meet at the coffee shop on Irving?

Oh godddd

Oh god I'm SO sorry!

You probably don't even know who this is

Probably deleted my number

I meant to text someone else…

Sorry to bother you - sorry

**Kurt:**

… Blaine?

**Blaine:**

Oh my god

Kurt, I'm so sorry

**Kurt:**

It's okay… it happens. It's not a big deal.

**Blaine:**

I meant to text someone else.

**Kurt:**

Yeah, you already said that.

**Blaine:**

I know, I just… sorry

**Kurt:**

Blaine, it's seriously okay.

Irving? As in, Irving Plaza?

**Blaine:**

Um… sort of near there yeah

**Kurt:**

You made it. I mean - I heard you did but I just… you stayed.

**Blaine:**

I… got into Columbia. Um, my dad wanted me to go to Princeton or Yale, but you know - it's Ivy League, so they're not too disappointed.

**Kurt:**

Wow, Blaine.

**Blaine:**

I know.

**Kurt:**

You always were very academic.

And extra curricular.

And generally everything.

**Blaine:**

Hey, it's… it's not that big of a deal. It's not like landing a internship out of high school or anything.

**Kurt:**

Oh hush. This is different and you know it.

So um… you haven't deleted my number?

**Blaine:**

I could say the same for you.

**Kurt:**

Well, you know. Different phone. Same contacts list…

**Blaine:**

I couldn't do it.

**Kurt:**

Blaine….

**Blaine:**

I'm sorry - I meant to text Kyle, your names are close together.

**Kurt:**

That's a nice name

**Blaine:**

He's not anything to me, I'm not even dating

**Kurt:**

Blaine?

**Blaine:**

Kurt?

**Kurt:**

Even if he was and even if you are, we're over.

**Blaine:**

I know.

**Kurt:**

We've been over. It's been three years.

**Blaine:**

Believe me, I'm well aware of it.

You haven't deleted my number either.

**Kurt:**

I already told you, it's the same contacts list.

**Blaine:**

I know, but you still didn't delete me.

**Kurt:**

We shouldn't do this.

**Blaine:**

Kyle is a study partner, we're meeting at the coffee shop to study

**Kurt:**

I don't care.

**Blaine:**

Yes, you do.

**Kurt:**

Blaine…

**Blaine:**

Look, even if you don't, that's cool. I know I'm overstepping a hundred different boundaries. But it was real between us right? Wasn't it?

Wow, that came out way worse than I meant it to

But it was right? Sometimes I think because it was back in high school…

**Kurt:**

Blaine… of course it was real. It was just…

**Blaine:**

It hurt because it was real.

**Kurt:**

Yeah. Exactly.

**Blaine:**

I'm sorry I hurt you.

**Kurt:**

It's okay, it was a hundred years ago.

**Blaine:**

I know, we just never really had closure.

**Kurt:**

That was my fault.

**Blaine:**

No, it wasn't. I cheated.

**Kurt:**

I just…

So many times I wanted to talk.

I just couldn't look at you.

I couldn't even talk to you.

**Blaine:**

I know. Believe me I know.

**Kurt:**

I wanted to come home so many times - when you guys did Grease, when Christmas rolled around… but then my dad came to the city alone - did he tell you he had prostate cancer?

**Blaine:**

Yes. He asked me if I wanted to come so we could talk it out. It blew my mind. I was shocked to say the least, but we hadn't seen each other or barely talked. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries.

**Kurt:**

Are you sure?

**Blaine:**

Wait what?

**Kurt:**

Sorry, SERIOUS. Are you serious? Autocorrect.

**From Blaine:**

Oh… yeah.

Yeah.

**Kurt:**

Wow.

**Blaine:**

I couldn't just show up. Not like that.

**Kurt:**

I know.

I shouldn't have bowed out of Shue's wedding like that. At the time I had a boyfriend, we were just starting to get serious. At least he was. I thought if I saw you…

**Blaine:**

It was a disaster anyway.

**Kurt:**

Then at the funeral, I shut down.

**Blaine:**

I… I know. We all did.

And besides, it was Finn's funeral. That wasn't about us.

That whole year sucked.

**Kurt:**

To say the least.

We still should have talked, Blaine.

**Blaine:**

We were upset. I was a mess. I might have pressured you on too early or done something even more rash.

We're talking now.

**Kurt:**

Yeah. Yeah, we are.

**Blaine:**

Do you still hate me?

**Kurt:**

No.

Never could. Not even when you hurt me. That's what sucked.

**Blaine:**

I'm sorry, Kurt, I really am

**Kurt:**

I know you are. You don't have to keep apologizing.

I'm sorry I didn't listen.

**Blaine:**

It's understandable

You said it yourself, you were hurt

**Kurt:**

I mean before you cheated - I was in my own little world, I neglected our relationship, and I'm sorry.

**Blaine:**

Oh.

It's okay. Really. We were just kids. We thought we could handle it. I get it now that I've been here two years. It kind of takes your breath away.

You sort of forget all about Ohio.

**Kurt:**

I never… Blaine, I don't want you to think I forgot about us. I was just in a new place, I was excited.

**Blaine:**

No, I know. I'm not attacking you. But I didn't get it then, I was upset and lonely and I did the worse thing I could ever possibly do, but I get it now, and it's all totally fine.

**Kurt:**

You sound well.

**Blaine:**

Mmm. So do you.

**Kurt:**

Yeah, well…

**Blaine:**

Sooo… what are you doing these days?

**Kurt:**

Blaine. Cancel your date.

**Blaine:**

What?

**Kurt:**

You heard me. Or well…

**Blaine:**

It's not a date.

**Kurt:**

Whatever it is, cancel it. But still show up.

**Blaine:**

I'm already there, I think he stood me up…

Are you drunk?

**Kurt:**

Wow, what a dummy.

**Blaine:**

WHAT?

Wait, him or me?

KURT HUMMEL.

**Kurt:**

Don't move, I'm headed right there.

Seriously, don't leave.

**Blaine:**

Are you serious?

**Kurt:**

I don't have telepathy, where is it?

**Blaine:**

Wait, are you kidding me?

71 Irving Place

Are you SERIOUS?

**Kurt:**

I'll be there in 30.

Yes, you're treating. And yes, I'll still have the usual.

Sorry if I lose you. Subway ;)

And yes, I'm very serious.

* * *

Blaine blinked slowly back at his phone in complete shock before he finally took in a deep, solid breath.

"Oh, you haven't lost me, Kurt Hummel," Blaine mumbled to himself, smiling wistfully and instinctively straitening his prim, canary yellow bowtie.

"Not then, not now, not ever."


End file.
